<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teal and Navy Blue by julienwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280441">Teal and Navy Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julienwrites/pseuds/julienwrites'>julienwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunshine Twins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friend Sunshine Twins, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julienwrites/pseuds/julienwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pat<i>rick</i>,” Alexis turns to look at him. He likes her, even if the first time they’d met it was a little awkward. He’s grown closer to her, enough that he’d paid almost as much attention to her as he had David when they’d gone to visit the first wedding venue. “David is out with Stevie and you’re going to go and work? Ew, no. I won’t allow it to happen,” she shakes her loose curls. “Ted’s at a thing tonight anyway so he can’t call. Why don’t you come to the motel and we can do each other's nails and we can like...gossip and stuff..” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose &amp; David Rose, Patrick Brewer &amp; Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd &amp; David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunshine Twins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teal and Navy Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have some bonding between Patrick and Alexis (the sunshine twins). Enjoy! Come talk to me on tumblr @lickrustdavid</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s one of those nights where David and Stevie are out gossiping and having dinner. They always invite Patrick to come along, but he always declines, knowing that they need some best friend alone time. It never bothers him, in fact he’s always happy when David tells him they’re doing something, the way his smile gets so bright. Patrick’s in the apartment tonight, trying to figure out what to do. There’s no game on, and since he knows his fiance will be out for a while, he wants something to occupy his time. Food. He needs to get something for dinner, and pizza doesn’t sound appetizing, so the only other real option is the cafe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrives, the crowds have died down and Alexis and Twyla are at the counter engrossed in conversation. He doesn’t want to interrupt whatever they’re talking about, but he’s also </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So, slowly he walks over, giving a smile when Twyla looks up and greets him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Patrick! Are you ordering? Did you want it to go?” He’s always struck with how kind Twyla is, even if she is a little eccentric and talkative. It comes from a good place, and he’s glad she works here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just going to get it to go, might head over to the apothecary and get some work done,” Patrick explains. “I’ll get the lasagna,” he adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pat</span>
  <em>
    <span>rick</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Alexis turns to look at him. He likes her, even if the first time they’d met it was a little awkward. He’s grown closer to her, enough that he’d paid almost as much attention to her as he had David when they’d gone to visit the first wedding venue. “David is out with Stevie and you’re going to go and work? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ew</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no. I won’t allow it to happen,” she shakes her loose curls. “Ted’s at a thing tonight anyway so he can’t call. Why don’t you come to the motel and we can do each other's nails and we can like...gossip and stuff..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It throws him for a loop, honestly. Patrick’s never hung out with just Alexis before. She’s a little more chaotic than David, but that doesn’t mean it’s a bad trait. She’s also his future sister in law, so he decides why the hell not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, I’d love to hang out. You could come to my apartment if you want? David always says the lighting is better, when he does his skin care and stuff,” he offers, to which Alexis’s eyes brighten and she smiles wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’d be my favorite brother,” she says like she’s been thinking it for years. Maybe she has. “Okay, I’ll go shower and get some stuff, and then I’ll meet you at yours in like an hour? I kind of remember where it is, just text me the address again?” She stands up, excited and bubbly. When Patrick nods, she boops him on the nose and then flounces away. Twyla comes back with his bag and laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you and David weren’t so in love, you and Alexis would be cute together,” she says, handing him the plastic. Patrick laughs, shaking his head. He thanks her and goes back to his place, deciding he should probably clean up some before having her over. The place isn’t messy, but there are a couple dishes in the sink and the bed could be made. He eats his lasagna and does the dishes, humming to himself as he works. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on his door makes Patrick turn from where he’s finishing the bed. He throws the last pillow on and walks over, opening it with a smile. Alexis is standing with her purse and a small bag of what he assumes is nail polish. She walks inside and sets her bag down on the table before turning back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so I have nail polish, plus I brought this face mask that is amazing, I actually stole it from David, “ she admits, taking the polishes out of her bag. He’s not surprised to see how many colors she has, lined up in a neat row. He swallows and rubs the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...I’ve never had my nails painted. Or painted anyone else’s nails...I mean uh. I painted…” he freezes for a second, wondering if bringing Rachel up would be weird, so he skirts around it. “I painted a girl's nails once, but she said it wasn’t great,” Patrick admits, giving a sheepish look in her direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patrick</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Alexis coos at him, amused. “It’s fine. I’ll do yours first, you can pick just the clear if you’re nervous, I also have the pale pink that’s barely noticeable. And I can show you how to do it. I’m sure you’re way better than you think.” Rolling her eyes as if it’s a ‘duh’ moment, Alexis sits down at the table, gesturing for him to sit too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing his sleeves up, he looks at the options, agreeing the clear would be the easy way out. He’s not against getting his nails painted, he can remember as a kid thinking it might be fun, but he was a boy and he’d been scared his friends would laugh at him. Now though, Patrick knows no one will make fun of him...except maybe Ronnie, but that doesn’t bother him. There’s over fifteen colors, and as his eyes pass every color, they stop quickly on a dark, navy blue. He takes it carefully and hands it to her, looking at her as if to ask an opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Ooh</em>, good choice. It’ll make all your shirts and sweaters pop,” she jokes, the little bun on her head moving as she laughs. “David usually does black which is so boring,” Alexis adds, rolling her eyes. “Here, lay your hand out flat. The best way to start is to do one strip down the middle of the nail, and then do one on both sides. At least...that’s what a girl in Cancun taught me while I was there on spring break.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick does as he’s told and then watches as she flawlessly executes his first nail. It’s a good color, he decides, looking at it with a small smile. It’s almost exciting, doing something like this for the first time. “How are you and Ted?” David’s been telling him it’s been hard on her, and he can sometimes see her gaze linger on couples when they’re all together at the cafe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis looks up and gives a slightly sad smile, but she bounces back, as if a mask has fallen in place. He’s suddenly struck with the fact that he probably looked like that alot, before moving here. “We’re good, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. It’s been hard, but I’ll be there soon and then everything will be perfect.” She paints his second nail, making sure none got on the sides before moving to the next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, you deserve to be happy, so does he. You guys make a great couple.” Patrick looks at her, thinking. “So you’ll still be doing social media marketing and all the communication stuff?” He asks curiously, but the second he sees Alexis’s face he regrets it. She’s biting her lip and she looks fragile, like if he says another word she’ll start crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I….yeah, I think so? I’m not really sure...about connection and stuff where he is, where I’ll be. It’s not as universal as it is here. Uhm, but...but I’m sure I’ll be able to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> with it. It’s not like I’ll just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>throw</span>
  </em>
  <span> my career away.” She looks away but then goes back to painting, almost done with his right hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick can’t stop the words that fall out of his mouth, though he’s not entirely sure he wants to. She deserves to hear it. He knows her parents aren’t the most attentiative, has heard from David that Moira isn’t as close with her. And David, while he’s the best brother to her, also tends to get caught up in his own stuff too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexis...I need to apologize, for underestimating you. When I first met you, I didn’t give you enough credit. You’re one of the smartest people I’ve met, you’re talented, you started your own company, you’ve worked on PR and social media and things I wouldn’t have believed you would be interested in. I’ve only known you for a couple of years, but the amount of change I’ve seen...it’s something to be proud of. And I know you’ve been...having a hard time, with everything that’s been happening. It’s scary, doing something out of your comfort zone. Just remember that...that your life, and your happiness and where you’ve landed with your career, it’s okay to still want those things.” Patrick pulls back a little and when Alexis doesn’t seem to want to interject he keeps talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you’ve been offered to go somewhere...you don’t have to take it. If you want to stay, it’ll work itself out. Ted’s a great guy, and I think you need to be honest with him about everything. Talk to him, explain how you’re feeling. That’s the way a couple should be. Communication is the stepping stone to everything. And...and if you want to leave, then we’ll be cheering you on too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dam breaks. Suddenly Alexis is standing up and for a brief moment Patrick expects to be slapped and walked out on. None of this was his place. But then she’s moving and throwing her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she can, crying. Patrick hugs back, rubbing her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you...I just...don’t know what to do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ergh</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I’m scared if I tell him no then we’ll break up. I’m scared if I go there I’ll hate it. He’ll be gone most of the day, and I don’t want to be alone and have nothing to do because I can’t work with people here” she speaks, fast and nervous. “I just wish this had never happened, and I know that’s selfish. It’s his dream job. But...but it’s not mine.” Patrick can tell she’s starting to figure things out, so he hugs her tighter, letting her think. Finally, she pulls back and gives a watery smile. “Time to be happy okay? I don’t want to ruin this night. No more crying.” She rubs tears away and then laughs a little. “Let's finish you nails.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick smiles and rubs his own eyes, careful of the nail polish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis finishes the coats of paint, then puts a clear coat on top </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘to make sure it stays!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ before narrowing her eyes and grinning like a cat that’s eaten a canary. “I don’t know if you’ve ever done a mask before, but it’s amazing. We can do it now, so it’ll dry while you do my nails, since I have a feeling it’ll take a little longer,” she tells him, grabbing a glass jar from her bag. It’s an odd brownish green which makes Patrick give her a worried, nervous look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>worry</span>
  </em>
  <span> so much. It’s like...african mud and other good stuff. It’ll take all the toxins and stuff out of your skin. It feels good, I swear.” She redoes her hair so that it’s all swept off of her face before reaching in, getting a generous amount of the mud on her fingers. “It’s going to be cold,” she warns, as he leans forward a bit, eyes shut. The cold hits him instantly, and as she smoothes the mud onto his skin. It’s different from anything he’s ever felt, but it’s not bad. She does her own face too, laughing when Patrick helps her with her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I want to do this color,” she holds up a light teal. “It’s really easy I promise, and I’ll walk you through it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After twenty minutes of concentration, Patrick finishes her nails, and they look mostly good. There’s a spot on her right pinky that came out a little off, but other than that he feels pretty confident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? I told you you’d do great! Let’s go rinse these masks off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens while they’re still finishing, David and Stevie laughing about something. Patrick hears it get quiet and then chuckles when he hears ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is Alexis’s bag doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> here!</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them pop their heads out of the bathroom, smiling and waving. Patrick knows David’s going to be weird about this, knows just from his posture.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun guys?” Alexis asks, while David’s face contorts to something of concern. His eyes are wide and he’s got a frown on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick what did she make you do?” It’s like he’s stepped into an alternate universe. He looks at Stevie with the utmost ‘what the fuck’ face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t make me do anything. We painted our nails and did masks,” Patrick shrugs like it’s the most normal thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhhkay</span>
  </em>
  <span>...uh. Well...Alexis, I want to see my fiance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” David looks at her, expression clear that he wants her to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh </span>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I was having a fun time. Don’t be such a drama queen! </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> invited </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevie snorts from the hallway while Patrick nods. David’s eyebrows can’t shoot up any higher so he makes a disgruntled noise and waits for her to finish. When they finally walk out, faces dry, she rolls her eyes at her brother. “Believe it or not, sometimes your fiance can hang out with people other than you and Stevie,” she huffs. She grabs her bag and then looks back at Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks...for everything. We need to do it again. I really am excited for you to be part of the family.” Alexis leaves and Stevie takes her queue to leave too. David walks over, wrapping his arms around Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So….what the fuck was tha-your nails are </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” David stares at his fiance’s nails, earning a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do you like them?” He looks nervous and shy, and David kind of wants to take a photo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re perfect, very you. So you and Alexis…” David trails off, eyebrows knitting together. Patrick sighs and leads them both to the couch. He’s not sure if Alexis wants him talking about their conversation with her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We...we had a conversation. About Ted, and her leaving. I’m not...I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I think she’s going to be okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, David clears his throat, eyes misting over a little. He’s happy Alexis and Patrick are friends. It’s a little weird, sure, but they obviously like each other and maybe Alexis is right. Patrick needs another friend other than him and Stevie. He’d never really thought about it before. “Thank you for talking to her,” David whispers, feeling more tears accumulate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she just needed to hear something from someone that wasn’t her direct family. I think it’s going to work out David, I really do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David leans over and presses a gentle kiss to his lips and then wrinkles his nose, pulling back. “You smell like….did you use my mud mask? I’ve been looking for it for ages! Did she steal it!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plead the fifth on this one.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>